Eremika
by wingdesire
Summary: Prompts for eremika week. Day two/ fight. Eren always was the one to get into a fight,but what happens if the tables were turned. Fluff ensues. EREMIKA EREMIKA MIKAERE
1. Chapter 1

** eremika prompt: fight. Sorry for layout, had to upload on iPod touch. Was a pain. I ship these two so hard .**

* * *

He always knew she was a fighter. Back then,hands had gripped the handle tightly,eyes set in grim determination as she disposed of the vermin with one smooth strike. Even after, when he had given her a home-later to have it torn from their clutches-she swore to keep on was an oath, a promise. And she never was one to back down. That was why, when Mikasa returned from the barracks,Eren instantly knew what had happened. Still, the teen asked her what happened,keen on hearing her side of the story.

"These girls were talking about you," she replied evenly, a mixture of awe and incredulity swirling in the others orbs. He moved his hand,fingers touching her cheek. No bruises marred her face, this was a verbal attack. His thumb glossed over her skin,reveling in the texture. Enjoying the closeness,she pressed on. "Of course I tried to ignore it, but it got out of hand and..well." Eyes averted from the boy. Usually it was him getting into fights,not her. This was not dignified of a young lady like herself. But screw dignity. Those murmers just had to be quieted.

Mikasa shifted on the bed, crossing her legs. At this level of intimacy, she could really see him. Tousled brown hair, large green eyes, pale lips,rugged cheekbones... He definately wasn't hard on the eyes. Eren wasn't so built as the other guys, but she could still see the muscles peeking out from under his shirt. Oddly enough, the fight started because of his looks. He didn't know it-was much too focused on fighting to ever notice- but he was the object of many girls affections. They found his passion, his desire to kill all titans! Intriguing. Mikasa had listened to her nu images chatter about the titan-shifter, inwardly smirking.

I'm the closest to him. He wouldn't like any of you anyways.

The topic suddenly took a dangerous route.

"I heard he's a monster."

"In bed."

Hands curled,face flipper foward. The girl instantly backed down,fright etched on her face. "I'm sorry," she squeaked. Mikasa gave her the coldest stare she could muster,before heading out to look for the offending boy. She found him sitting on his bed,lazily poking at the wall. He darted up when he saw her, moving to greet her in a flurry if questions.

And now they were here.

"You shouldn't have done this," Eren replied,after she fnally let on what happened. His brows were knitted with worry. "This type of irresponsibility usually comes from me, not you."

Mikasa smirked at that. Finally, Eren admitted it. "I couldn't let them damage your pride." He grunted in response,tracing the corner of her chin.

"What did they say, exactly?"

"Eren," the Oriental deadpanned. "You know people are interested in you." His eyebrows rose. "Not like that. Like... Non-platonic. They just said some unacceptable things, that's all. I set it straight." Eren stopped,momentarily frozen. She wondered if it was something she said. A flicker of the eyes reassured her, as he finally spoke.

"It's okay,Mikasa. It doesn't matter. Besides, there's only one person I'm interested in." Green orbs burned into her.

Her heart soared at the implication. She was his. He wanted her.

"Mmm. And who might this be?" Better continue the playful flirting. Her eyes flitted to his lips. He seemed to get the message. Taking her hand,Eren leaned in. His breath ghosted over here. He closed the distance; connecting their lips. She could taste the passion, the resolve. Hands travelled to his chest,pressing against him. He responded by locating the small of her back, securing a firm grip. They continued this act of desire, hungrily seeking more.

Eren was the first to move away, needing air. Mikasa followed, a light blush dotting her cheeks. That felt good.

When he finally regained breath, he spoke. "You," he answered firmly, a small smile tugging at the corners. He scooted closer to her. She put her hand in his lap,silently marveling his strong body. Fingers ran through her hair absentmindedly as Eren rested his head, humming thoughtfully.

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my cruel world prompt. i know it's late, but wheee eremika my OTP!Comment if you like :)**

* * *

_The world is merciless._

Only during then does she fully understand the meaning of that motto.

Somehow, mankind manages to defeat the litter the street as comrades weave their way through the streets, voices hysterical. Nobody is hurt severely-thank God- but Mikasa doesn't care about that. For the first time the young woman is scared. Scared of the unknown. Scared for him. The world is big now, vast space waiting to be explored. But none of that matters, none of it compares to her want, her selfish need for him to be alright. Because she can't live without him. She can't move without him. The young boy that unknowingly took her heart. The boy that gave her a reason to fight. His desire is her motivation. He is the light to her darkness.

Surveying the area for Eren, Mikasa sees a falling Titan. She runs up to him, frantic, but relieved. He is panting heavily, the Titan's carcass slowly evaporating. Steam is all around. She touches him. Hot.

"Are you alright?" She gasps, heart thumping wildly. Ashen eyes scan his form for any bruises, any cuts, any sign that he is most certainly not. None are found, but still… ..

If only she could calm the rocket in her chest.

She looks up, and sees his eyes- a beautiful kaleidoscope- a waterfall. He is crying, tears pooling on his soft cheek. Gingerly, he wipes them away.

His voice is small. "Where are you?" He fumbles, pats her face, her raven strands, until he reaches her shoulders. Fingers latch onto them, securely holding. Eren smiles a watery smile.

"I'm so glad you're okay.."

He shudders against her, an inundation of emotions. She cups his tear-streaked face in her hands. "It's all over," he breathes. He doesn't respond to her touch, eyes staring lifelessly ahead. Dried blood is on his cheek. She wipes it away, worried. Something nags at her, but she ignores it.

Mikasa picks Eren up, shifting his weight to her back. He slumbers, exhausted, and her mind races.

_Is he..?_

_Can he really not?_

_**Eren.**_

She reaches his barracks, discarding him gently on the soft bed. Hanji steps in, a worried look on her features. Eyes dart to the slumbering form, then back to the young lady occupying his chair.

"He didn't know where I was," she explains, as the scientist crosses the room. A knowing look passes between the two.

"Hey, Eren," Hanji calls softly.

He stirs. "Who's that?"

"It's me, Hanji. I just need to do some tests to make sure everything's alright. Congratulations," she adds.

She moves to his side, checking his pupils, asking him boy responds, albeit a bit frightened. When everything's over, the two women's suspicions are confirmed.

Eren is blind.

* * *

Their trip outside the walls isn't delayed, much to Mikasa's reluctance. Eren insists that he is fine, really, and to go on without me. Of course, that option is not even there, as the blind teen needs help with everything. He has gotten used to his inability to see, but there are still frantic moments where he fumbles for somethings, hands pressing on blank space.

How ironic, she thinks. How ironic that something that separates him from everybody else brings the pair together. It is bittersweet, she thinks, that he can never see the glorious vastness of the earth. How he can never see the fruit of his reapings.

She is tender now, less chiselled. He hesitates, unsure. She presses him,urges him with an _it's okay, I don't want anybody else_ and _you're fine._ She takes the lead, and is perfectly fine with that. Nights are spent with Eren tracing her face, memorizing every dip, every crevice.

His hold on her is now tighter, more secure. She doesn't mind, relishes his strong hands.

He asks her _is it okay_, _are you sure you want to do this?_

_Of course it is,_ she replies. T_hat doesn't matter. You're beautiful, with or without it._

It's true, and while his eyes are dulled, they still have a soft light to them. It is still heart-breaking, but gradually, Mikasa learns to accept it. After all, she has him now.

"Be my eyes," he tells her. So she does, telling him everything, - _the water's cold! and really salty_- basking in the smile that lights his face.

Their moments are more intimate, Eren constantly holding her hand. The first night, he is wary. He relaxes as she holds him, nerves lost in a frenzy of lips and up feelings are released, two bodies intertwined as one.

_**The world is merciless..**_

_**But also very beautiful.**_


End file.
